I Want To Die With You
by Girls in game
Summary: El estado de Sakura no estaba del todo bien en aquel instante. Ella pensaba que habia olvidado aquel sentimiento pero el destino hara que un ultimo encuentro cambie su forma de pensar. Oneshot SasuSaku


Ohayo!! Aqui con ustedes un regalo atrasado de navidad de Girls in Game

Disclaimer (se escribe asi ? ni idea XP): Naruto no nos pertenece, por que si nos perteneciera, Orochimaru nunca hubiera existido, pero Akatsuki si XD

* * *

" " pensamientos

_cursiva _dialogo

**Ahora si, a leer!!! Disfrutenlo **

**

* * *

**

**I Want to Die With You**

El cielo se encontraba totalmente manchado de un color gris. Una lluvia muy calmada había comenzado a caer. El lugar se encontraba totalmente destruido, solo se sentía el olor a húmeda y sangre fusionados entre si. Las hojas bajaban de los ya de por si, destruidos árboles. La kunoichi, pupila de la godaime, se encontraba en un estado deplorable. Su chackra se encontraba escaso, su respiración era lenta y entrecortada. Sus brazos mostraban varias marcas de profundas heridas, las cuales sangraban lentamente. Su sangre se unía con la ya avanzada lluvia, formando un riachuelo hecho de sangre y agua. En su regazo se encontraba el cuerpo del próximo en ser hokage, Naruto Uzumaki. El estado de el no era tan diferente al de Haruno, en pocas palabras el se encontraba inconsciente. Los brazos de pelirrubio se encontraban descubiertos al igual que su torso. Su cuerpo se veía cansado, sus heridas se veían graves, varios escalofríos invadían su cuerpo.

_Shannaro, por que?… después de tanto tiempo no fui capaz de salvarte por completo, Naruto… yo, Sakura Haruno no se merece llamar pupila de la Godaime. Mírate, mírame, ambos estamos en el peor estado. _

Un silencio penetrante invadió el lugar. La lluvia había cesado, pero el dolor en sus cuerpos, aun no. Sakura miraba a su amigo, a su compañero, a Naruto, con tristeza y cariño. No podía imaginar que después de todo esfuerzo que hizo para salvarlo de las garras de Akatsuki, no podía curar esas profundas heridas que destrozaban el cuerpo del joven.

_Naruto... –_toco la mejilla de el_- tu ..Tu siempre estuviste a mi lado… yo siempre te rechace pero ahora, me doy cuenta de que la verdadera persona a la cual admiro, eres tu… por eso, no dejare que mueras…No, lo permitiré!... tengo que curarte así sea lo ultimo que haga, tengo hacerlo…_

La Kunoichi decidida, puso sus manos en las heridas, curando lentamente cada una de ellas. Pero al mismo tiempo, sintiéndose débil, por la falta de chackra que había en su interior. En su mente había solo una cosa en ese instante, la cual era de salvar a su mejor amigo, aunque en algunas ocasiones venían los recuerdos de la anterior situación que tuvo que vivir. Cada vez que lo hacia, la angustia, la tristeza le invadía, pero solo con el hecho de saber que su amigo podía vivir, la mantenía a seguir.

Esos recuerdos… lo que pasó… lo que vivió…

-Flash Back-

_Sakura, no vayas tan deprisa –_el peligris le advertía_- _

_Kakashi-san, si yo fuera Sakura-san, haría lo mismo –_dijo un comprensivo Sai, el cual después de compartir varios momentos con el equipo 7, lo habían hecho cambiar en su forma de pensar y expresarse, al punto de dar su vida por el equipo.

_Kakashi-sensei, Naruto se encuentra en problemas, es mi deber como una kunoichi, salvarlo a todo lugar… y más por que es mi compañero, el cual siempre estuvo con nosotros… usted lo sabe._

_Tienes razón Sakura, pero hay que confiar que el. Estará bien, el siempre lo ha dicho, y todos sabemos que Naruto nunca se rendirá._

"_Yo lo se Kakashi-sensei, yo confió en el pero quiero verlo, quiero saber que el esta dando lo mejor de si, contra Akatsuki" –_Haruno alego esto en sus pensamientos_-_

_Sakura-san, muy pronto llegaremos, si usted mismo se da cuenta, los chackras de Hinata-san y los otros están cerca. –_Sai apresuro su paso_-_

_Lo se, Sai, también puedo sentir el chackra de Yamato-sensei…pero –_los tres se quedaron atónitos al sentir el chackra del Kyuubi aumentar de una forma explosiva-

_Kakashi-sensei… -_la angustia de la kunoichi se hizo presente, ya temía lo que podía estar pasando. Todo ese temor de que Naruto activara su bijuu, y este lo consumiera por completo, comenzó desde aquella misión al Puente del cielo y de la tierra.

_Sakura, Sai, ya saben que hacer –_Hatake, tomo rumbo hacia la el oeste, donde cesaba el lugar de batalla, este estaba acompañado por Sai, dejando a Sakura sola-

La joven no lo pensó ni dos veces, y siguió con el plan que Kakashi les había impuesto minutos antes de llegar al lugar. El helado aire le pegaba en suave rostro, debido a la velocidad que esta iba, era demasiado rápida, en ese instante, no se había percatado de eso, solo tenia en mente llegar lo mas antes posible y terminar el plan…

Por otro lado, no muy lejano a este, el equipo Hebi, se encontraba. El líder, el único portador del Sharingan en el equipo, Uchiha Sasuke, se encontraba dispuesto a atacar a su hermano mayor, aprovechando el ataque de Uzumaki, contra Akatsuki.

_Ustedes, necesito que merodeen la zona y eliminen cualquiera que no sea mi verdadero objetivo. Entendido?! -_dijo el Uchiha, informándoles a los otros integrantes de su equipo_- _

_Hai _–la voz de los otros tres integrantes se escucho en conjunto, desapareciendo al instante-

Mientras tanto Sakura, daba pasos a una gran velocidad, esquivaba con rapidez los troncos rotos que impedían su paso a su meta. Su velocidad aumento mas cuando vio que el lugar donde terminaba el bosque estaba cerca, el lugar donde se encontraba supuestamente Naruto. Sus esperanzas fueron remplazadas por otras, al ver, desde las alturas de los árboles, a la única persona que no se esperaba encontrar en aquel lugar. Si, era el… el Uchiha que hace cuatro años atrás había dejado Konoha.

_Sakura…? –_el Uchiha se dijo a sus adentros al sentir ese chackra cerca de el, dio una vuelta, y comprobó lo dicho anteriormente. La miro sin ningún gesto, viéndola exactamente hacia los ojos jades de la pelirrosa.

_Sasuke… -_su gesto era igual al de el, se había sorprendido al verlo, pero ya no era como antes… o mejor dicho ya no actuaba como aquella niña de 12 años_- esto no tiene sentido –_dijo en un susurro y bajo del árbol, solo para seguir en dirección hasta donde se encontraba Uzumaki

El Uchiha se encontraba sorprendido, pero no lo hacia notar, esa actitud en Sakura era nueva. Ya la había visto un año atrás pero ella no había racionado de esa forma. Miro de nuevo a la kunoichi, y se sorprendió mas al ver que no había notado cuando ella bajo del árbol. Acaso había mejorado?? … no seguro fue sus pensamientos el cual lo desconcentraron? Si fue así, el nunca más volvería a cometer semejante error, pues para un Uchiha como el, desconcentrarse no estaba en su vocabulario. _Espero, que salgas viva de esta Sakura, así yo podré tener el lujo de verte de nuevo y __matarte_-el Uchiha dijo lo ultimo en un susurro, desapareciendo al instante-

"_Matarme?... el... Me quiere matar?" –_Sakura había quedado totalmente confundida, _el _había logrado su pequeño objetivo-_ … Sasuke... –_camino unos pasos_- "No! Tú no lo harás, yo saldré viva de esta!…y la próxima vez que te vea…yo… yo…te matare" –_Haruno no creía lo que había pensado… esos pensamientos… eran odio? … acaso ella lo odiaba?, pero eso ya no venia al asunto, Sakura volvió a recordar que Naruto se encontraba muy cerca de allí, y ella tenia que llegar lo mas antes posible.

Sakura retomo su acelerado paso, y en pocos minutos llego hasta el campo de batalla. El lugar se encontraba totalmente destruido, grandes huecos, árboles rotos. Su mirada buscaba al pelirrubio, pero se topo con una lucha entre sus compañeros y un Akatsuki con una mascara en su rostro.

_Sakura-chan!!... por favor busque a Naruto-kun, el… a actuado muy extraño, sus ojos…Su rostro no es el mismo. –_Hinata lo decía muy preocupada, y al mismo tiempo cansada, había luchado con Tobi por un momento pero este le provoco una profunda herida en su pierna dejándola, hasta ese entonces fuera de combate, mientras los otros trataban de acabarlo.

_Hinata! "ella se refiere… a…que Naruto a activado el bijuu, tengo que encontrarlo" lo buscare, pero primero déjame curarte _-saco sus guantes, y puso sus manos en la herida, cerrándola poco a poco, acto seguido aun leve grito de Hinata por el dolor causado- _No te preocupes, ahora lo iré a buscar-_Sakura retomo su paso pero sintió que algo le impedía- _Hinata? Que sucede…tienes algo mas que decirme?_

_Solo… que no dejes que nada malo le pase a Naruto-kun… el es muy importante para mi…el..._-un sonrojo un poco leve apareció en las níveas mejillas de Hinata-._..el...me..._

_Ya lo se Hinata, lo traeré –_Sakura le mostró una sonrisa, para que se calmara, y tomo un acelerado paso, hacia donde ese chackra tan gigantesco, provenía.

_Naruto… _

Sakura había llegado al lugar, vio a Naruto, el cual mostraba las cuatro de las nueve colas del kyuubi. Pero no pudo hacer nada, por que cuando se acerco, fue atacada por una avalancha de agua que la limito a retroceder.

_Agua?-giro su cabeza hasta donde estaba su contrincante- _

_Ni creas que te dejare pasar mocosa, de aquí no pasas, morirás –dijo el Akatsuki con cara de pez, en tono desafiante- _

_Morir?... _–recordó aquellas dolorosas palabras de Sasuke- _no lo haré!! –_golpeo el suelo con una gran fuerza, despistando al enemigo, aprovecho esto y se acerco a el, para atacarlo-

_Mocosa, no creas que con eso me acabaras –_el agua que rodeaba al Akatsuki se movió con rapidez y envolvió a la kunoichi, que estaba a punto de atacarlo_- gk! Utilizo una técnica de reemplazo –_en esos momentos el agua ya no envolvía a Sakura, sino a una tronco. El Akatsuki giro su cabeza para encontrarse con una kunoichi decidida a atacar, pero los movimientos que el hizo fueron en vanos, Haruno lo hirió con varios golpes, hiriéndolo al instante.

_Maldita fuerza, la de esa niña _–Kisame tosió sangre, y saco sus espada para acabar de una vez con todas. Acerco su espada a Sakura, quitándole su chackra y debilitándola.

_Que es eso...Que es esa espada _–Sakura la vio por un momento, y recordó que hace un año al hacer el informe de una misión, escucho sobre esa espada, la Samehada. Tuvo que detener sus pensamientos cuando una avalancha de agua, que extrañamente hizo varias heridas en su cuerpo.

"_Si esto sigue, puede ser que muera…No, no dejare que las palabras de ese bastardo se cumplan" _–Sakura se acerco lo mas rápido que podía a Kizame para atacar, no a el, sino a la espada. Con cinco golpes de Sakura esta se rompió en varios pedazos. El Akatsuki quedo atónito, su espada se encontraba rota, le pareció imposible. _Quien eres, niña? … como fuiste capaz de hacerlo?! _–Kisame se encontraba enfurecido, pero Sakura no se intimido ante esto, y se acerco a dar un gran golpe- _Solo soy Sakura Haruno _–ella dio vuelta, dando a entender que la batalla entre ellos dos había acabado. Se acerco lo mas que pudo a Naruto, lastimosamente la rapidez de antes había desaparecido por la falta de chackra…

-Fin de Flash Back-

_Es mejor que sigas descansando –_ella ya había terminado de curar la heridas de el joven, que aun se encontraba inconsciente, pero su respiración volvió a normalizarse_- _

_Ahora debo curar mis heridas… pero –_vio sus manos_- no tengo casi nada de chackra-... _

Las heridas de Haruno aun no cesaban de sangrar. Después que lucho contra Kisame, tuvo que enfrentarse a un akatsuki más y soportar un ataque de Naruto, el cual no diferenciaba entre enemigos o amigos. Hubiera muerto, pero no lo hizo. Las palabras de aquel Uchiha, se habían quedado grabadas en su mente.

Por suerte Yamato, había llegado en ese entonces, e hizo que Uzumaki volviera a la normalidad. El, le ordeno a Sakura que se llevara a Naruto lo más lejos posible, por que otros Akatsukis se acercaban a atacar.

_No te preocupes Sakura, los demás y yo detendremos a los Akatsukis, tu solo lleva a Naruto-kun aun lugar lejano a este_ –esas fueron las palabras de Yamato antes de que Sakura desapareciera, llevándose al pelirrubio.

"_Es mejor que cure mis heridas, pero de que forma?... ya no tengo chackra suficiente para hacerlo… entonces moriré?... moriré, no… primero tengo que …" _

Sakura sintió un dolor muy fuerte en su cuerpo, un escalofrió la invadió por completo. Sin darse cuenta de sus acciones, ya se encontraba caminando en el bosque. No tenía un rumbo fijo. Poco a poco su visión se volvía borrosa, su cuerpo comenzó adecaer. Siguió su paso, lento y sin armonía, hasta que sintió una presencia muy cerca de ella.

"_Acaso era cierto lo que dijo el?, se aprovechara que estoy en este estado para eliminarme y terminar por una vez con mi existencia?... Que hago… mis fuerzas han flaqueado" _

Sakura siguió su paso, sabia que si seguía esa dirección, la muerte la estaría esperando, pero aun así, eso no le importo. Su paro su paso, al llevar una gran sorpresa, por lo que tenia en frente. Era el… Era Sasuke Uchiha, pero el estaba en un estado similar al de Haruno. Por que se encontraba así?...

_Vaya que eres predecible_, _Sakura. Seguro te estarás preguntando por que estoy así, solo te responderé algo… mi __venganza a concluido._

Ella no reacciono, solo lo quedaba viendo, sin gesto alguno. Su mirada no mostraba nada, su cuerpo le dolía. Odiaba encontrarse de esa forma enfrente de el. Pero el tampoco podía refutar nada, ambos se veían de igual manera, ambos se encontraban cansados, ambos tenían graves heridas, ambos sentían que ese seria su ultimo día.

_Sasuke… -ella rompió el silencio- y ahora que harás?, me mataras? –_ Ella disfrazo sus verdaderas intenciones, en ese momento otra vez, ese sentimiento que había guardado por mucho tiempo comenzaba a salir a flote. En ese momento quería preguntarle si volvería a Konoha, si volvería a formar parte del equipo 7…. Si la queria?... ella sabia bien la respuesta y seguro era rotundo No

_Matarte?... –_hizo una pausa, provocando curiosidad en la chica_- no lo haría… por que matarte en tu estado solo quedaría como un cobarde, Sakura._

Ella quedo más que confundida. Sus palabras tenían un doble sentido, o estaba aceptando que ella era fuerte, o solo se estaba burlando?

_Pues déjame decirte que fui entrenada para salvar vidas, pero en este caso haré una excepción, Sasuke. _–Se acerco a el, con la intención de acabar allí mismo con ese sufrimiento. Con la intención de cumplir los pensamiento que tuvo después de escuchar tiempo atrás las palabras del Uchiha. Pero por una razón, una parte de ella le impidió seguir con el objetivo propuesto. Una parte de ella aun amaba a esa persona. Esa parte la cual Sakura trato de olvidar, enterrar, y destruir cualquier recuerdo relacionado con esa persona. Pero no pudo seguir…

_No tenias la intención de matarme, Sakura?... o eres tan débil que no puedes ni siquiera atacarme. Entonces te haré las cosas más fáciles –_El Uchiha se acerco a ella, mirándola directamente a los ojos, esperando alguna reacción de ella_- _

Ella apretó sus puños, acababa de decirle débil, entonces ella cumpliría sus deseos de morir? Estaba a punto de atacarlo, pero el dolor se volvió más agudo, más profundo. Cayó lentamente hacia el suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver que el Uchiha no lo permitió.

_Sasuke… por que lo hiciste?_

_Pensé que eras mas inteligente Sakura_

_Si vas halagarme, eso no funciona. Solo quiero saber por que lo hiciste, solo dime el por que._

"_Por que no lo entiende a su manera, por que debo explicárselo todo" Sakura… _

_No sigas, una palabra mas... –_tosió sangre, su vista se volvía más borrosa a cada segundo_- _

_Es mejor que no te esfuerces_ –pero el tampoco pudo seguir el dolor, de sus heridas se agudizo-

_Moriré? Cierto... moriré sola –su respiración comenzaba a desistir- _

_No lo harás, Sakura_

_No me vez?... falta poco –_miraba al cielo_-_

_No, morirás sola –_El dolor en el cuerpo del portador del Sharingan comenzó a consumirlo_ – yo quiero morir contigo, Sakura_

_Sasuke-kun…eso quiere decir...Que...Tu –_la voz de ella se iba apagando_-_

_Si, es eso lo que quiero… decir, perdóname…por decírtelo ahora –_el apretó su puño, su vista comenzó a oscurecer_- _

"_Naruto, por favor vuélvete hokage"…yo también quiero morir contigo, Sasuke...ku...un. –_la voz de ella se apago, sus ojos cerraron lentamente, dejo de respirar. Sasuke la vio, la abrazo, cerro sus ojos, el dolor lo tomo por entero.

_Yo quiero morir contigo…_

_**Owari**_

* * *

Espero que les hayas gustado, asi que esperamos esos Reviews !! con todo lo que ustedes quieran desde felicitaciones hasta amenazas de muerte XD

Y que tengan un Feliz Año nuevo ... se lo ordeno XD

Ja Ne!!


End file.
